The Secret Life of a Harvest Moon Teenager
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: Ever wondered in the characters of TOTT went to school, had parties and hooked up randomly? Here you go. Oh, and Phillip's a player and Lillian's not taking any of his crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first Harvest Moon fanfic, I wrote this after I realised, that all the characters are all so sweet and innocent, so I thought I'd spice things up a bit. They all attend high school, where Lillian is the new girl, Phillip is the player. The rests of the girls aren't sluts, but they do get around and stuff, nothing serious. And as for the boys, they're the popular football jocks. Also the adults are the teachers and there is no relation, so Jessica isn't Ash's mum, Howard not Laney's dad etc. Enjoy!**

_Lillian's POV_

I hate starting new schools. No matter how many times you do it, it never gets easier. I have moved schools over five times, all because my mother wants to keep away from my father. I think that's unfair, especially for me, why shouldn't I get to see my dad, but you know mums, you can never win an argument with them. Anyhow, I'm starting Bluehana Academy tomorrow and I have nothing to wear. I'm not sure whether to go sophisticated and appealing, or hot and dangerous. First impressions last the longest you know. Perhaps I'll have some inspiration in the morning…

Waking up, I realised that I only had an hour to get ready and dressed, and that I would have to get the bus, since my mum has already left. I rushed into the shower and scrubbed myself until I must have been gleaming. I decided on the smart and sexy look, and applied the makeup suitable for teenage girls. So a lot. I ran down to the kitchen, grabbed my bag and bolted out the door, forgetting breakfast entirely. I caught the bus just in time, thanking God that I didn't have to run or I'll sweat my look off. The bus ride was uneventful, thankfully and I got off outside the school. I gulped as I took in the massive campus, but steeled myself and entered the office. There was a woman, or was it a man, sitting behind the desk reading the paper, so I cleared my throat loudly. Startled, the man looked up, saw me and gave a squeal of delight. I was so surprised that I was grinning and before you knew it we were both laughing.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he smiled and said, "Hello there dear, I'm Howard, it's wonderful to meet you. You must be new here?" I grinned and replied, "Yes, I'm Lillian Everdeen, I'm looking forward to studying here." He handed over my schedule and timetable, and what looked like a map, which was a relief as I would need one. "Here you go, love. This is all your classes and study periods, and a map with all the fastest routes to your classes. I hope you enjoy it here at Bluehana, if you have any problems come ask me ok?" I thanked him and opened the door, which led to the inside courtyard. I took a deep breath and headed to class.

_Nori's __POV_

Mondays. I hated them with a passion, but they had to be done. As I walked towards my class, I heard wolf-whistles from the boys that were lounging on the benches. Smirking slightly, I turned and blew them a kiss. They laughed and began making thrusting motions in the air. Stung, I flipped them off and stalked away. I hated that so much. I might be a pretty girl, but I'm not a slut. Not like those _other_ girls, who have a new boy-toy every day. Fuming, I didn't realise that I had stormed straight into another girl, who fell to the ground with a cry. I automatically flinched and stooped over to pick up the other girl's belongings. "Thank you," she said. I looked at the girl properly for the first time.

She was of average height, with light brown hair and peculiar violet eyes. But the most important thing was that she was pretty, but she as she smiled at me, I didn't feel jealousy, but rather relief. Relief that she wasn't one of those sluts, relief that she could someone to understand me, maybe even a friend. "My name is Lillian; I'm new here, what's your name?" Her voice broke me out of my stunned daze, so I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake. "It's Nori and it's lovely to meet you Lillian."

Lillian grinned and it transformed her face, she wasn't just pretty, she was _beautiful_. I was more than determined for this girl to be my friend. "Do you want me to show you to your next class?" I offered. "Yes, that would be great, thank you. I have English with a Mr Rossi?"

"That's the same class I have as well. Come on then, let's go." We walked together to the class, chatting about nothing, things like Lillian's old school, clothes and movies. I had a good feeling that this year would be a whole lot different.

_Phillip's POV_

Walking into English class, I was greeted by a loud cheer from all the boys in the room and saw all the girls blush as they met my eyes. Sure, I was a player, and the star quarterback of the football team, but I wish they wouldn't announce my entrance. It just made me appear obnoxious. Well can't have everything. I sat down at my desk and grinned as a sigh came from Laney, who was sitting next to me. "Ah, a new student! Welcome!" cried Mr Rossi. I glanced up and saw Nori, a beautiful girl, but she wouldn't date me, so she wasn't worth my time. Then I saw her. The new girl. She was smoking hot. All the curves and grace of a supermodel. And those eyes, those amazing purple eyes, which were staring right at me. I blinked and blushed. _Blushed._ Me, Phillip Mellark, blushing over a girl I just saw.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lillian Everdeen and I'm hoping that we can all get along well." Her voice was seductive and velvety, I was transfixed. Then I heard Kana, one of the players on the football team whisper loudly, "I sure me and her will get along _really _well," wiggling his eyebrows. I heard a musical laugh as Lillian winked at Kana and replied, "Yeah alright handsome, but the line forms to the left." The class howled with laughter and Kana grinned in good nature. Mr Rossi chuckled, and said, "Ok, class settle down, Lillian, you can sit next to Nori at the back." Still giggling, the two girls walked to the back and sat down. I didn't notice I was still staring at them until my buddy Ash muttered, "Stick your tongue back in your mouth, before anyone gets any ideas."

With a jolt, I closed my mouth and turned to face the front. Mr Rossi began, talking about Shakespeare and poetry and the usual stuff. I heard that music-like laugh again and saw Lillian and Nori staring at me. What surprised me was that they were not staring at me with admiration like most girls, but with contempt. I saw as Nori whispered something into Lillian's ear and her violet eyes sparkled with disdain. I looked away and frowned. Nori was feeding the new girl info about all the skeletons in my closet, the drinking, and the partying. This made things difficult. If I was going to get Lillian Everdeen to fall in love with me, just like all girls, I needed to get her away from Nori. Challenge accepted.

_Kana's POV_

The new girl walked in and my first thought was _damn, she's fine_. She stood up at the front with that vixen Nori, a girl who has rejected me at least a dozen times, and said, "Hello everyone, my name is Lillian Everdeen and I'm hoping that we can all get along well." Her voice was so sexy that I said out loud, "I sure me and her will get along _really _well." Both Lillian and Nori heard me, the latter threw me a look that could cut glass, but the former winked at me and replied, "Yeah alright, handsome, but the line forms to the left." Everyone was laughing and I was grinning, thinking to myself, _I bet you have a line gorgeous. And I'm gonna make my way to the front._ Then I saw Phillip Mellark staring openly at her, and my heart sank as I knew that he would go for her. I usually just moved aside for him, but not for this girl. _Game on, pretty boy. You may be quarterback, college captain and whatever, but you're not getting this girl. _

I watched as her hips swung as she walked and sat down with Nori at the back. The teacher began the lesson, but I was barely paying attention. I was too busy thinking about Lillian and how I would make the first move. But then I thought about Phillip and what he would do, so I sat there thinking about waging a figurative war with the most popular kid in school, who had girls swooning at his feet. I heard an amazing laugh from the back of the room, and turned to see both girls staring at Phillip with scorn, and then saw him frown and look away. This was great. It looked like Nori would be the biggest help by telling Lillian all this crap about Mellark and my way would be clear. _This year is going to be great, _I thought to myself gleefully. And then I realised who she had just made friends with. Nori. The girl who knew everything about everyone. I was so screwed.

_Lillian's POV_

I watched as the boys in the class kept turning to look at me, clearly thinking about how they could get with me. I snarled internally and thought, _it is so on, boys. _

**What did you think? I hope it's good. R&R please, but only constructive criticism please. I bruise so easily, it's not funny. Thanks for reading though! New chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Thank you to you all for reading and to those of you who reviewed, it was great to hear what you all thought! To the people who noticed about Phillip and Lillian's last names, I have just finished reading The Hunger Games (fantastic books, can't wait for the movie) so I thought I'd use those, its hard coming up with surnames that fit. In this chapter, you might see a future boyfriend for Lillian, I'm not making it Romeo and Juliet just yet! I do not own Harvest Moon or The Hunger Games, because if I did, Katniss would be with Gale! **

_Lillian's POV_

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. All of my classes were easy, nothing that I hadn't studied before. The benefit of changing schools all the time is that you get to study everything. Lunch came around, and I walked with Nori to our lockers, which were right next to each other's, and put our books away. The hallways of the school were long and clean, but not plain white like I'd thought. They had flashes of colour splattered across the wall, giving the place a lot more relaxed feel to it. The lunch hall was as I expected; a loud, excited place, where people shouted from across the room and everyone was laughing. Nori led me to a table, where she introduced me to Reina, a quiet, yet intelligent girl and Georgia, who made me laugh easily.  
>We all sat together and talked about trivial things, but I didn't realise that we had an audience. I heard a snickering coming from behind me, and I turned at met the blue eyes of the so-called 'player', Phillip Mellark. After listening to Nori talk about how he had broken so many girls' hearts, I was determined to stay away from him, lest it should happen to me. My heart had just been healed and I was going to keep it that way.<p>

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Can I help you with something?" He grinned and all of his friends, who I hadn't noticed before, began whispering amongst themselves. Phillip replied, "No, but I think I can help you. You're too much of a babe to hang out with this lot, come hang with us." I heard the screeching sound of chairs being pushed back and spun around to see Nori, Reina and Georgia all on their feet, glaring at Phillip. He glanced at them all and said, "As much as I'd love to invite you all girls, there's only one spot available."  
>I stood up at this. I was shorter than him so I had to look at him, which made the whole angry thing less intimidating. "Then why don't you invite one of those bimbos who fall at your feet?"<p>

He answered, "Well, I thought you would love the chance to hang with the most popular guy in school. I mean, who wouldn't?" All of his friends behind him yelled in agreement, and I noticed a blonde haired girl and a redhead girl standing in their midst. I shrugged, they weren't my concern. "I just realised that we hadn't properly met, Phillip Mellark," he said offering his hand. Not wanting to seem rude, I shook his hand and replied, "Lillian Everdeen."

Mellark, which is what I decided to call him from now on, turned to the boys behind him and began naming them. "The guy with the brown hat is Ash, the shorter guy's Hiro, Kana's the big one, the smiley guy's Dirk and Cam's the tall one. The blonde girl's Laney, Ash's girlfriend, and Alisa is the red head, Dirk's girlfriend." I nodded and waved to each of them, ignoring Kana's smirk. Laney and Alisa seemed nice; maybe I could talk to them at some point. My thoughts, however, kept returning to Cam and how he fit in the group.

"So, what, you guys are all on the football team?" I asked trying to be polite. The kid with the hat, Ash nodded and replied, "Yeah, the season starts next week, tryouts are this week, hope I can make it." Laney kissed his cheek and said, "I'm sure you'll be fine Ash, after all, you're the best player here." And that comment sparked a huge discussion about football, skills and tactics.  
>I sat back down at the table with the other girls and resumed the conversation like nothing had happened. Reina and Georgia were staring at me with such awe that I felt uncomfortable. Georgia whispered, "Oh my God, you're the first new girl that hasn't immediately swooned over Phillip Mellark." I looked at Nori and she gave me an approving nod. Reina clapped her hands together and said, "This is excellent, if one girl can ignore that self-centred bastard, then they all can." Nori laughed and replied, "Calm down Nori, maybe it's just Lillian."<br>Reina shook her head and stood up from the table. "Baby steps," she cried, "baby steps. We must celebrate." And with that she waltzed out of the room, dialling a number on her phone. Georgia put her head in her hands and Nori rubbed her temples. I must have looked confused because Nori said, "This is bad. Really bad. Reina's having a party."

"But who said she's having a party? She might just get some ice cream or something…"

"No, Reina always has parties when something negative happens to Phillip Mellark. I mean, one time, he failed a maths test, so she threw a party that went on for three days and everyone was majorly hung over."

"God, really? Why does she hate him so much?"

"She says because she wants everyone to see how much of a loser he really is, but truthfully, he broke her heart into little pieces."

"But why would he do that? Does he do that to all the girls?"

"Yeah, just to make a point that he can. He asked us out but we turned him down, so now we're the outcasts. Reina got it the worst as she didn't know. She was new like you. Phillip asked her out, she said yes and then he embarrassed her in front of everyone. He called her terrible things, things like ugly and all that. It nearly destroyed her."

"But then what happened?"

"She came back with a vengeance. Phillip would always get president in school organisations, captain in sports and stuff. So Reina began putting herself up for elections. Nobody thought anything would change, but it did. Reina was massive competition for Phillip, she was just more down-to-earth, one of the people, I guess. And know she's president of nearly every organisation in the school."

"Nearly all of them?"

"Yeah, unfortunately she could never get the sport presidency, but let's face it, Reina doesn't do sports and she thinks it's a waste of her time. But she is actually quite an athletic swimmer and dancer."

"Wow, Reina is now my hero," I said.

Nori and Georgia both laughed. "Lillian, welcome to the club."

_Cam's POV_

I am really getting sick of Phillip and his constant flirting. New girl walks in, he has to make a move. It really annoys me and the rest of the guys as well. Except for Ash and Dirk, they're already in love, so it doesn't bother them. Phillip just doesn't care. He finds a girl, dangles a string in front of her and they come running. He toys with them a bit, and then breaks them so they never trust a guy again. I'm only friends with him because I'm on the football team, and he is a good friend, but he is going to never find a girl to be with. We walked over to the new girl, expecting the swooning and blushing to begin, but nothing of the sort happened.  
>The new girl, Lillian, eyed him coolly, and I saw his confidence fall a bit. So he had changed tactics and went for the friendly approach when he realised that no amount of teasing and touching will get him anywhere. He introduced us all and Lillian waved to us all, her eyes resting on mine a split second longer than anyone else.<p>

I'm different to the other guys, I'm not as outgoing, I play the piano and grow flowers in my spare time. Nobody knows about those things, and I intend to keep it that way. But then why would this girl stare at me with such curiosity out of all the other guys? I was so busy thinking to myself that I realised that they had finished talking to Lillian and where now arguing about who was a better thrower, Ash or Kana. The bell rang and we all headed off to class, I noticed on the paint splattered wall were posters about a party on Saturday. I looked closely to see who was organising it and surprise, surprise, it was Reina.  
>Everyone knew about her grudge against Phillip and how she had parties to celebrate his failures and rejections. I shrugged and pointed the poster out to Ash, who yelled excitedly to everyone. It was well known that Reina's parties were awesome, lots of music and drinks, but nothing could trump the three day long party that ended in a huge hangover for just about the whole school.<br>Everyone was crowding around, texting friends about arrangements and all that jazz, when I heard Laney say, "Do you think that the new girl will go?" Kana turned to her and said, "Well duh, she's friends with Reina, of course she's going to be there. She had better be, because this falcon needs to hunt." I rolled my eyes and Laney punched him in the shoulder.

A teacher came along and the crowd quickly dispersed. We all went our separate ways; I went to music class where I would sit at the back of the room, and finish writing the song I had been working on. Without Phillip and the rest of the group, I was a nobody and that suited me fine. I looked up to see Lillian walk into the room. She spoke to the teacher and made her way to where I was sitting. She stopped at the empty desk next to mine and asked, "Is this seat taken?" Her voice was quite smooth and velvety; I imagined she would be quite a good singer.  
>I shook my head and she sat down. Her violet eyes peered at my music sheet and she blinked in surprise. "That's really good; I had no idea that you wrote music." I shrugged non-committedly and continued working. After a few minutes of silence, she then said, "Do you plan on talking to me, or I am I just going to talk to myself like an idiot?" I chuckled and replied, "Maybe, but you can talk to yourself if you want, you would get more of a conversation."<p>

She laughed and then the music teacher, a woman named Ms Jessica, came over and asked if Lillian could sing or play an instrument. Lillian replied that she could sing, but she's never performed in front of lots of people before. Ms Jessica pulled her to the front of the classroom and pushed a microphone into her hands. "Sing, Lillian, sing whatever song you want." Lillian took a deep breath and began to sing.  
>Everyone was enraptured, even Ms Jessica, who was usually hard to impress. After she had finished, the whole class erupted into cheers and Lillian had a light blush across her cheekbones. She came back and sat down next to me, smiling at the ground. I was at a loss for words, I'm usually so much more confident around girls, I'm the strong and silent type. But with Lillian, I wanted to talk to her about everything.<p>

"What did you think Cam?" I looked at her and replied, "I loved it." She smiled a smile that made her purple eyes sparkle. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She gave it to me and I realised that it was her phone number. "Here, give me a call, maybe we can hang out at some point?" she asked. I looked at her, surprised. Lillian's face fell slightly. "Unless you don't want to…" Her hand reached out to take the paper away, but I caught her wrist. Her cheeks burned red at my touch and I'm pretty sure mine were burning too.

"No, no. I do," I stuttered. "I was just surprised that you would ask me. Girls usually go for Phillip and Kana, not me." Lillian grinned and answered, "Well, I'm not like most girls." The bell rang and we both broke out of our conversation. She gathered up her stuff, still blushing and said, "I'll see you after school Cam. Don't let Phillip annoy you too much." And then she left, and I stared after her in amazement.

_Lillian's POV_

I know I said that I would be careful, but I just couldn't. Cam was so mysterious. I was burning with curiosity; I wanted to know more about him. Even though Nori said to stay away from the football players, but Cam didn't really count. He wasn't one of those jock types, just played for the fun of it. I noticed that Nori, Reina and Georgia had run up to me and were asking me hundreds of questions at the same time. I shook my head in confusion and shouted, "Ladies, please one at a time. I only have two ears you know." Nori opened her mouth to speak but Georgia cut her off. "We're going shopping for the party! Come on, let's go!"  
>She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her car, Reina and Nori running beside us. "But, but what about class?" I said breathlessly. Georgia shrugged it off, "Last lesson of the day is always free period. Who cares where we go?" As I was bundled into the car, I saw Mellark leaning against the wall, chatting to a number of girls. He saw me and waved. I decided to play along and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and then shove it down his pants. I jerked back, and flipped him off. His face was astonished, he clearly didn't expect that. As we drove away, I swear I saw Cam laughing.<p> 


End file.
